Unwanted Company
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Mrs. Jefferson moves in with Maureen and Joanne for a while. How will MoJo handle the new roommate...dun,dun,dun...complete.
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Company

"Pookie!" Maureen squealed with a giggle as she ran around the kitchen table, trying to avoid Joanne. "I'm sorry I put that ice cube down the back of your shirt, but it was the only way I could pull you away from the computer."

"And now you will pay for the consequences." Joanne said with a devious smirk, as she ran for Maureen, but the diva ran in the opposite direction, and they ended up going in a circle around the kitchen table.

"Please pookie." Maureen said with a pout trying to catch her breath. "Let's just call it truths, I'm getting tired."

Joanne suddenly dropped her guard, and nodded. "Okay, game over."

Maureen eyed her suspiciously. "Ya…?"

"Yes." Joanne said with a smile. "Let's go watch TV or something."

"Okay…" Maureen said cautiously, not sure if she should believe her girlfriend or not.

Slowly Maureen walked out from behind the table, her focus still on Joanne, still not really trusting the lawyer.

"I'm not going to do anything." Joanne said sincerely, but failed to hide the twinkle in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Maureen.

"Yah right, I don't trust you!" Maureen laughed and bolted for the bedroom door, so she could hide behind it, but before she reached it, Joanne grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, and pinned her against the wall. "Pookie!" Maureen shrieked in surprise, the side of her face pressed against the wall. "What are you going to do?"

Joanne didn't answer, and instead raised Maureen's hands above her head, placing her palms firmly against the wall. She gently dragged her fingertips down Maureen's arms, back and around to her stomach.

"Mmm, I think I'm going to like this punishment." Maureen moaned.

Joanne simply smirked and slowly slipped her hands up Maureen's shirt, tracing circles on her firm stomach, working the diva up, until she changed her tender touches, into ones of tickling.

"Joanne!" Maureen yelped, her hands quickly coming down to try and stop the lawyer from carrying on. "Stop!"

"Nope!" Joanne said, and continued to torture the drama queen.

"I hate being tickled." Maureen tried to firmly state, but she couldn't help but smile at how much fun she was having with Joanne, and at how much she was getting tickled.

"I know." Joanne laughed, and tickled her some more, before bringing her into a sudden kiss.

They both pulled away to grab a lungful of air, and then were quickly back together, in an even more heated filled make out sessions, both of them steering towards the bedroom. Maureen tugged at Joanne's clothes, but before anyone of them could start undressing there was a knock on the door.

"Let's pretend we're not home." Maureen whispered, and brought Joanne into another kiss.

Joanne was actually going to blow off the person at the door, and take Maureen to bed, but the pounding continued, and the person behind the door called out to her.

"Joanne! I know you're home, open up, it's your mother!"

"Ew!" Maureen pulled away. "Not the image I want in my head while I'm making out with you."

"We'll finish where we left off later." Joanne said and pecked Maureen on the lips and began to walk away.

"Joanne." Maureen said with annoyance. "What happened to ignoring the door?"

"It's my mother, I can't ignore her." Joanne said and headed for the door, knowing there was probably a huge pout on the diva's lips.

Joanne pulled open the door, her face scrunching up in confusion at the sight of her crying mother, who had two suitcases on either side of her.

"Mom?" Joanne asked. "What's wrong?"

"Your father." She sobbed, and then quickly wrapped her arms around Joanne's shoulders. "Oh it's awful!"

Joanne wrapped her arms around her mother. "Is he okay?" She asked with worry.

"He's fine." Her mother sobbed.

"Okay…" Joanne said. "Why don't you come in and tell me what happened."

"Okay." Her mother sniffled and walked in the apartment. "Can you grab my bags for mommy sweetie?"

Joanne nodded and turned around rolling her eyes. She picked up the suitcases and brought them in, then escorted her mother to the kitchen table.

"Someone going on vacation?" Maureen asked when she took in the luggage Joanne was carrying. She then noticed Joanne's mom was sitting at the table crying. "Hi Mrs. Jefferson."

Maureen received a glare, so she turned to Joanne. "Okay…so I'm going to go watch TV in our room…have fun."

Joanne sighed and watched as Maureen closed the door. Joanne's parents accepted she was a lesbian, her father accepted that Maureen was her girlfriend, but her mother still had a small problem with Maureen for some reason. She however pushed that out of her mind and took a seat next to her mom, placing a hand over hers.

"Okay, so tell me what's wrong?" Joanne softly asked.

Mrs. Jefferson wiped away her tears and sniffled one more time, before answering. "Your father and I got into a fight over money, work, and other stupid stuff. He made me cry, so I told him I couldn't bare to look at him anymore, and said I was going to come live with you for a couple of days until we both cooled off."

Joanne's heart skipped a beat, and not in the good way. "I'm sorry I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Live with me and Maureen?"

Mrs. Jefferson nodded. "Well yeah. My suit cases aren't exactly empty. Just for a couple of days."

"Mom…you-"

"You were the only one I could turn to." Mrs. Jefferson said, cutting off Joanne before she could turn her down. "You have this nice apartment. So I thought you and Marry wouldn't mind."

"Maureen." Joanne corrected. "I've been dating her for two years it's _Maureen_."

"Maureen." Mrs. Jefferson said wanting to make Joanne happy. "Please, I won't be a bother; it will be like I'm not even here."

Joanne sighed, Maureen was definitely going to be pissed at her, but she couldn't turn down her mother, the one who loved and raised her as a child, and who not to mention helped pay off most of her schooling. "Okay…okay you can live here."

TBC...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I Don't Own Anything**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No!" Maureen firmly said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Joanne sighed. "Maureen please. Her and my father had a fight, and she needs a place to stay."

"So send her to a hotel." Maureen said. "I'll even pay for it for her."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "With what money?"

Maureen shrugged and flopped on the bed. "I don't know I'll become a stripper or something. I'll sell crack for all I care, that woman is not staying in our home!"

"Keep your voice down." Joanne said through clenched teeth, her eyes quickly glancing at their closed bedroom door. "She is right outside."

"I-don't-care!" Maureen fatly stated. "She hates me for no reason. Did you see what she wrote on the Christmas card she sent us? Merry Christmas Joanne and Martha…who the fuck is Martha Joanne? Not me!" She jumped up from the bed and began to pace. "And don't even get me started on that dinner party we went to with your parents…she tripped that waiter on purpose, so he would spill those drinks all over me!"

Joanne nodded. "I know she hasn't been the nicest person in the world to you, but she is right outside the door hysterically crying…I can't just leave her hanging, she needs me Maureen." Joanne said trying to sound as sincere as she could. "What if this was your mother huh? I'd let her stay here with us…it's just for a couple of days."

"If it was my mother, I'd find her a refrigerator box and kick her ass to the street. She kicked me out when I told her I was bi!" Maureen said.

"But think of the relationship you have with her now. You two made up since then." Joanne said, placing a hand on her girlfriends shoulder.

Maureen stayed silent.

"Well…" Joanne began and headed for the door. "I hate to be a bitch, but she's my mother, and this is technically my apartment, so I can do whatever I want, and I say she is staying here with us."

"Joanne!" Maureen whined.

Joanne chose to ignore the diva and began to turn the doorknob.

"Joanne, if you walk out that door, I'll…I'll…" She frantically looked around until her eyes landed on the phone. "I'll call the cops and tell them you beat me!"

Joanne snickered. "First of all where's your proof, and second of all I'm a lawyer, I can without a doubt get myself out of that situation in a heartbeat." She then pulled the door open. "She's staying with us Maureen, whether you like it or not."

"Joanne don't you dare!" Maureen began to charge after her, but Joanne escaped just in time and shut the door in Maureen's face. "Bitch!"

"Thank you so much Joanne." Mrs. Jefferson said while hugging her daughter. "I'll try and patch things up with your father as soon as I can…but in the mean time I swear I'll stay out of your way and keep to myself."

Maureen rolled her eyes and silently sulked as Joanne and Mrs. Jefferson talked. She wanted to put in her two cents, but thought better of it, knowing Joanne would yell at her behind closed doors.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Mrs. Jefferson asked with a smile.

Maureen chose to speak up at this time. "In the spare be-"

"In our room." Joanne cut her off.

Mrs. Jefferson couldn't help but grin. Her eyes shifted to Maureen, giving her a devious glare. "Your room, with the _king size_ bed, and the _feathery_ duvet?"

"Yes, Maureen and I will sleep in the spare." Joanne said.

"You and Maureen won't mind sharing the small bed?" Mrs. Jefferson asked just to throw it in Maureen's face.

"Not at all, we're fine." Joanne said and headed for the master bedroom. "I'll go change the sheets for you."

"Thank you." Mrs. Jefferson smiled. She and Maureen both stood in the room in an uncomfortable silence. Mrs. Jefferson watched as Maureen began to bite her nails, her smile turning into a frown. "Don't bite your nails dear, it's disgusting."

Maureen's hand dropped to her side, she cocked an eyebrow, spit a piece of her nail out onto the floor causing Mrs. Jefferson to flinch, and then left the room with out a word.

A couple hours later everyone went to bed. Maureen laid in the spare double sized bed, with a reading Joanne next to her. Soon the drama queen started to twist and turn, trying to get comfortable.

"I fucking hate this bed!" She whined.

Joanne sighed. "Stop complaining, it's like ours, but only…smaller."

"And lumpy." Maureen said. "Our bed is broken in…this one sucks ass, I think we're the first people to sleep in it. Your mother is the fucking guest. She should be sleeping in the guest bedroom!"

"Relax." Joanne said. "It's just a bed, and it's only for a couple of nights."

"I don't care." Maureen pouted. "And did you see how she threw it in my face that she got our bed?"

"It's all in your mind honeybear." Joanne said before reaching up and turning off the lamp. "Let's go to bed now."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep in here." Maureen whined.

"Say I cuddle you?" Joanne asked with a smirk, and pulled Maureen close.

Maureen tried to hide the smile that tugged on her lips, but failed to do so as she snuggled into Joanne's arms. "I guess I'll try and sleep."

Joanne kissed the top of her head. "Before you know it, my mother will be out of here, and we'll be snuggling in our own bed."

"I can't wait." Maureen mumbled, and sure enough she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 10

Maureen woke up the next morning around ten. She climbed out of bed, grumbling to herself when she remembered why she was in the spare bedroom. After a yawn and a stretch she headed out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen where she found Mrs. Jefferson sitting with a cup of coffee, and a newspaper in her hands.

Maureen sighed and walked to the kitchen table, flopping down in her seat. At that moment Joanne came out from the kitchen area and set a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal in front of Maureen.

"Morning honeybear." She said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mmm." Maureen groggily replied, and simply squeezed Joanne's ass, before helping herself to a bowl of cereal.

Mrs. Jefferson watched their reaction, and then quickly glanced away when Joanne looked up at her.

"Do you need more coffee mom?" Joanne asked.

"No I'm fine dear, thanks." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Have a seat, eat some breakfast."

"Okay." Joanne said and sat down, and spread some peanut butter and jam on her toast.

"Joanne, do you know where the Village Voice is?" Maureen asked.

Joanne reached back and grabbed the paper from the counter, and handed it to Maureen.

"Thanks." Maureen said and began scanning the newspaper for something interesting to read.

"So does Maureen clean up after breakfast?" Mrs. Jefferson asked out of no where.

"What?" Joanne asked, confused by the sudden question.

"Well you prepared everything. You made breakfast, a fresh pot of coffee, fetched Maureen her paper. You worked all week, its Saturday it's your day to relax."

"Maureen doesn't know how to cook; I'm not going to trust her with the dishwasher." Joanne said with a small smirk. "Besides I don't mind. I have a specific way of cleaning, and Maureen would just ruin my routine."

Mrs. Jefferson nodded, but then frowned. "She doesn't cook? What about when you come home from work at six every night? Dinner isn't ready for you?"

"I'll cook something, or we will order out." Joanne said. "It's not a big deal."

"What is a big deal is how you're talking about me like I'm not even here." Maureen said from behind her paper.

"I'm sorry Maureen, but I just find it odd how you don't have a job, which gives you all the free time in the world to learn how to cook, or perhaps clean up a little for Joanne. But instead you choose to be lazy."

Maureen slowly lowered her paper and glared at Mrs. Jefferson. "I do have a job. It's called performing. I've been in plays, I go on auditions during the week, I write protests about nasty bitches like yo-"

"Okay!" Joanne said cutting Maureen off before anything else could be said. "Mom it's not a big deal, I like taking care of myself and Maureen, I don't mind cooking and cleaning its fine. Maureen helps out around here, and she makes money from time to time when she gets a role in an off-Broadway show. We use her money for luxury."

"It was just a simple question dear." Mrs. Jefferson shrugged. "Anyways, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower."

Maureen held her tongue as she watched Mrs. Jefferson walk away. When the master bedroom door was shut, she eyed Joanne. "It hasn't even been a full day yet, and I want to slit my wrists…or better yet, I'm going to smother her in her sleep."

"Relax, I'm going to go talk to my dad today, and see what's wrong." Joanne said.

"You better get them back together Joanne." Maureen said. "I'm going to go crazy!"

Joanne nodded and leaned in to kiss Maureen on the cheek. "Why don't you go hang out with Collins and the gang today?" She suggested, and ran her fingers through the diva's hair. "I'm sure being with the boho's will calm you down."

Maureen leaned into the touch, and pouted. "You're not coming?"

"I'm going to go talk to my dad, and then hang out with my mom for a little while." Joanne said, while wrapping an arm around Maureen's shoulders. "You're more than welcome to hang out with my mom too…"

"No, no…I'll let you two do the whole mother daughter bonding thing." Maureen said. "I'll have my fun with the boho's." she smirked and then stood up. "I'm going to go get ready." She stated, and gave Joanne a sweet kiss on the lips before heading for the bedroom.

Later that day, Maureen left for the loft, leaving Joanne and her mother home alone.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Joanne said to her mother. "Are you sure you don't mind staying here by yourself."

"Of course not." Mrs. Jefferson said with a wave of her hand. "I'm fifty-four, not eighty. I can take care of myself. Besides I brought a few novels here with me and I must say, a Saturday spent curled up on the couch reading, is my kind of fun."

"Okay." Joanne nodded with a smirk. "Maureen is going to be out this evening, so it's just us for tonight."

"Oh perfect!" Mrs. Jefferson said a little too excitedly. "I can make us dinner, and we can stay up and watch old black and white movies! Remember when we used to do that when you were a kid Joanne?"

Joanne watched as her mother's eyes glossed over with joy. "I remember mom." She waited a moment, letting her mother reminisce, before pulling her coat on and heading for the door. "Okay, I should be back no later then three."

"Okay, bye sweetie." Mrs. Jefferson said, and Joanne watched as Joanne left. She eyed the clock, counting down the time when her daughter would be home. She couldn't wait to spend time with Joanne, they used to be close, until her little lawyer daughter grew up.

"Where's Joanne?" Collins asked as Maureen entered the loft, the rest of the boho's looking at the diva for answers.

"Talking to her and dad, and hanging with her mom." Maureen said.

"Oh yeah, how is the old hag treating ya?" Roger asked.

Maureen shrugged. "Like an ass."

"Well maybe you two will bond while she's living there." Angel said while placing a hand on Maureen's shoulder.

Maureen snickered. "Ya and maybe Mark will get laid."

"Hey!" Mark whined. "I thought we all agreed not to make fun of my sex life."

"It's to fun not too." Mimi chimed in.

Everyone agreed and Maureen took a seat on the couch, letting out a sigh of happiness as Collins handed her a beer.

"Anyways, I'm just happy I have you guys to come to when that bitch is being…a bitch." Maureen said and took a long drink from the refreshing liquid.

Maureen arrived home around midnight. She tried to be as quiet as she could for Joanne's sake, not at all caring if she woke Mrs. Jefferson. When she entered the spare bedroom she noticed the light was on and Joanne was wide awake lying in bed.

"Hey." Maureen said, letting down her guard of being quiet.

"Hey." Joanne said with a smirk. "How was your night?"

"Good." Maureen said. "And yours?"

Joanne shrugged. "My dad wasn't home today, so I didn't get a chance to talk to him. I had fun with my mom though."

Maureen began to strip out of her clothes while she listened to the lawyer talk. "What did you guys do?"

"We had dinner, watched movies while snacking on junk food. It was like when I was a kid." Joanne smiled.

"Cool." Was all Maureen said as she climbed on the bed and straddled Joanne's waist naked. "Want to have our own fun?"

Joanne couldn't help but take in the naked figure sitting on top of her, but the thought of her mother popped in her head. "I would love to honeybear, but my mom is in the same apartment as us, and you know how loud we get."

"Pookie come on!" She pouted while leaning down to place a couple of kisses up her neck. "I'll be quiet I promise."

"I don't know Maureen."

"You're seriously going to turn down your naked girlfriend?" Maureen asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"For tonight yes." Joanne said. "It will be weird having sex knowing my mom is just a couple rooms over."

Maureen huffed. "You are so straight!"

"What?"

Maureen climbed off of her and began pulling her clothes back on. "I can't believe you just turned me down. I was naked and everything! Only a straight person would do that."

"Maureen I'm not straight!" Joanne argued.

"That's exactly what a straight person would say!" Maureen yelled back, and climbed under the covers.

"Maureen-"

"Good night!" Maureen said and pulled the blanket over her head.

Joanne sighed. "Maureen we will find time to do it…just not while she is here."

"I said good night!" Maureen firmly stated and the two fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day everyone was lounging around the apartment. Maureen was sprawled on the couch watching a made for TV movie, Joanne was in the office working on a case, and Mrs. Jefferson was in the kitchen doing God only knows what.

When there was a commercial, Maureen sat up on the couch, scratched her stomach and headed for the kitchen to grab a beer. She entered the kitchen and silently scowled at the sight of Mrs. Jefferson who was huddled over the sink. Choosing to ignore her, Maureen carried on with her business and reached in to grab her beverage. However when she went to grab a beer all she grabbed was a handful of air.

"Huh?" Maureen questioned, knowing for a fact her beer was always where she put it. She ducked down a little to check what the problem was. Perhaps Joanne moved them to make room for something else. But when the diva scanned the fridge for the delicious, ice cold, bottled beverage, she found nothing. She did a double take, coming to the conclusion that they were not in there.

She snapped into a standing position, her mind in doubt. "I just bought a new pack yesterday. I couldn't have drank them all…" She mumbled to herself, her fingers scratching the top of her head. "Joanne?" she called out, "Joanne do you know where my-" her sentence stopped as her eyes stopped on Mrs. Jefferson, who had several empty beer bottles next to her on the counter.

"Leave Joanne alone she's working on a case, she's busy." Mrs. Jefferson said.

Maureen walked forward, picking up some of the empty bottles. "This is _my_ beer, why are they empty."

Mrs. Jefferson smirk and moved back, tipping the last full bottle of beer over the sink, letting the liquid wash down the drain.

"What the hell!" Maureen screamed, lunging for the bottle, successfully grabbing it from the woman's hands. She tipped it over her mouth, but only a few drops came out. "Why! Why would you do that!?"

"Do you know what that stuff does to your liver?" Mrs. Jefferson said as calmly as she could. "Why not have a bottle of water instead, and if you need alcohol have a glass of wine. It's less butch."

"I can't believe…" Maureen's mouth hung open, trying to process all of this. "You can't just pour beer down the drain…what I …what kind of a human are you!" Maureen furiously ranted. Her eyes then landed on an empty bottle of vodka, she ran over and examined it. "This used to be full!"

"Sorry vodka's no good either." Mrs. Jefferson shrugged. "I'm just trying to keep you healthy, you'll thank me later."

"I got this in Canada!" Maureen shouted. "Their alcohol is so much stronger than ours! You don't just waste this stuff! Do you know how much money you just poured down the drain?!" Maureen yelled. "Joanne! Joanne come in here!"

Joanne hurried into the kitchen, worried splashed all over her face since she could hear the screaming from a mile away. "What is it?"

"She…oh my God I'm in total shock right now!" Maureen said, trying to hold back her tears.

"What happened?" Joanne asked, eyeing her hysteric girlfriend, and her calm mother.

Mrs. Jefferson smiled and pointed towards Maureen. "Your girlfriend has a drinking problem." She turned back to face Joanne. "I was simply doing you a favor; I dumped all the alcohol down the drain."

"Mom!" Joanne scolded. "Maureen doesn't have a drinking problem." She eyed the kitchen, taking in all the empty bottles of beer, and the empty vodka bottle Maureen was cradling in her arms. "Mom, you can't just come in here and do something like this. This isn't your stuff."

"I'm sorry honey, but why do you need so much alcohol in here?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"It's all gone…" Maureen sniffled. "All that money…all that great taste, down the drain. When am I ever going to get the chance to go back to Canada again?"

"Relax, it's not like somebody died." Mrs. Jefferson said.

Joanne shook her head. "With Maureen, it's exactly like that." She grabbed her mother's upper arm and guided her out of the kitchen. "Please go into the bedroom, while I talk to Maureen."

"Joanne you're not mad at me are you?" Mrs. Jefferson asked kind of worried.

Joanne sighed. "Just go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay honey." Mrs. Jefferson said, and complied.

When Joanne walked back into the kitchen she found Maureen huddled in the corner, with the vodka bottle tipped over her mouth, trying to shake any last drops out. When she felt Joanne's presence, she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I want her out." Maureen firmly stated.

"Maureen I can't-"

"I don't care if you can't! Look what she did!" Maureen said, bolting into a standing position and motioning towards all the empty bottles. "What kind of a person does that!?"

"How about I give you some money, and you go down to the store and buy yourself some more beer?" Joanne suggested.

"It still won't change the fact of what she did." Maureen pouted. "All the Canadian vodka is gone…I was saving that for my birthday."

"I'll tell you what," Joanne began and moved in to wrap her arms around Maureen. "When my mother moves back home, I'll take some time off work and we can go to Canada for a couple of days, just you and I, and you can buy all the vodka you want."

"Can we have drunken Canadian sex?" Maureen sniffled, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"Whatever you want honeybear." Joanne smiled, and pulled her closer.

"I'd really like that." Maureen said, nuzzling Joanne's neck. "You know who I _don't_ like?"

"My mother?" Joanne smiled, and Maureen nodded. Joanne pulled away, tucking a stray hair behind the diva's ear, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you go take a nap for a little while, and I'll go scold my mom for dumping your beer."

"But I want a beer." Maureen whined.

"I'll have some for you when you wake up." Joanne assured.

"Okay." Maureen said, kissing Joanne on the lips. "But if she does one more thing to piss me off…I'm going to hire a hit man to take her out!" She threatened.

"Just go to bed." Joanne smirked, giving the diva a playful slap on the ass, sending her off to take a nap.

Joanne took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, preparing herself for the talk she was going to have with her mom.

"Mom?" She knocked on the bedroom door and slowly entered, finding her mom lying on the bed reading.

"Hi sweetie." Mrs. Jefferson smiled. "How mad is she?"

"Mad, but I calmed her down. She's napping now." Joanne said and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why did you do it?"

Mrs. Jefferson shrugged. "I don't know. Who in their right mind needs that much alcohol in the house? And I'm your mother Joanne, I know you don't drink that much."

"I have a beer every now and then." Joanne said.

"Beer?" She asked disgusted. "Joanne, why not have a nice glass of wine?"

"Why does it matter what I drink?" Joanne asked and then shook her head clear. "Don't change the subject, why did you dump all of Maureen's stuff down the drain?"

Mrs. Jefferson sighed, avoiding eye contact with her daughter.

"Tell me the truth mom." Joanne firmly said.

"I just…I don't like her." Mrs. Jefferson blurted. "I wanted to drive her out of the house so it could just be us two living here while I'm away from home."

"Well I love her." Joanne said angrily standing up, ready to lash out. "I'm doing you a favor letting you stay in my home, which is Maureen's home too, and if you can't live with her, then pack your bags and stay in a hotel, because I'm not going to kick Maureen out of the house just because you don't like her. You either learn to cope with your new living arrangements, or you go find a hotel. You will not make me feel guilty for picking Maureen over you…so what's your decision?"

Mrs. Jefferson stayed silent for a moment, shocked as hell that her daughter just gave her an earful. She slowly stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around Joanne. "I'll stay. I'm sorry I did that to Maureen, I'll learn to cope. I don't want to stay in a hotel. I'm sorry Joanne. I'll give Maureen a chance, if you love her, I'll try and find something that I like about her."

Joanne unsurely pulled away, looking into her mothers eyes. "Okay…okay then? So you won't touch Maureen's stuff?"

"No I promise I'll just keep to myself." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"Okay." Joanne nodded in approval. "Now I'm going to go back to working on my case. Please just keep it down, Maureen is trying to sleep, and I want to get this case done."

"I'm going to read all afternoon. You won't see me until supper time." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"Okay." Joanne smiled and headed out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

Mrs. Jefferson sunk to the bed, the smile on her face turning to a frown.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maureen rolled out of bed the next morning around ten. She smirked to herself as an idea formed in her devious little mind. She walked out of the bedroom, knowing Joanne was at work, and that she would probably be stuck in the apartment with queen bitch Mrs. Jefferson all day, but that was alright with the diva, for she had a plan.

She walked pass the kitchen table, catching Mrs. Jefferson as she was about to walk out the door.

"You're leaving?!" Maureen asked almost too excitedly.

"Don't sound too happy." Mrs. Jefferson said. "I'm heading to the store. I told Joanne I'd cook supper tonight, I need to pick up a few items."

Maureen just nodded and turned her back to the woman, heading into the living room. Mrs. Jefferson frowned, and with out another word left the apartment.

Maureen flopped on the couch and reached for the phone, a grin hanging on her lips as she dialed a phone number. It rang a couple of times before someone answered.

"Collins? It's Mo…you want to come over today?" She smiled and waited for his answer which was a yes. "Good, bring our little baggie of fun with you."

Ten minutes later Collins burst into the door, a grin glued to his face.

"Maureen…I like the way you think, but the last time we smoked weed in the apartment Joanne almost spanked us!" Collins chuckled.

Maureen shrugged. "I'll worry about Joanne later. Right now all I'm worried about is getting Mrs. J back for dumping all my beer down the drain." She said then reached behind her back and pulled out a bottle of expensive wine. "And I think drinking her wine is the way to go!" She then pointed to the master bedroom. "And we will smoke and get high in there."

"This is the bitches wine?" Collins asked as he grabbed the bottle from Maureen's hand and examined it. "Ooo from Italy…fancy. Let's pop the cork!"

"Yes sir!" Maureen smirked, and the two began to have some fun.

Mrs. Jefferson quietly hummed to herself as she stepped off the elevator and onto the floor of her daughter's apartment, her humming coming to a complete stop when she heard loud music coming from down the hall.

"Who on earth would play such loud foul music?" She questioned as she began to head for the apartment, the music only getting louder on her way. "It couldn't be…" She wondered as she came to a stop at the door, coming to the conclusion that it was in fact coming from Joanne's apartment.

Quickly she barged inside, dropping all her grocery bags and purse on the ground, her hands immediately covering her hears. She kicked the door shut and walked deeper into the apartment. Her eyes started to burn as she was hit with a wave of smoke, and a violent smell.

Her eyes landed on Maureen who was sitting next to some man she had never seen before, the two of them head banging to the music, while munching on chips, and passing a bottle of wine around.

"Maureen!?" She shouted trying to get the drama queen's attention. When it didn't work she walked over to the radio and shut the music off. "Maureen!"

Maureen quickly snapped her head up when there was silence, a frown forming on her lips when she seen the reason. "Hey! We were listening to that!"

"You're in an apartment building; you can't listen to music _that_ loud." Mrs. Jefferson scolded. "And what is that smell?" Her eyes soon landed on Collins. "And why is there a bum in the house?"

Maureen gasps as she tried to stand up, but the alcohol she consumed, plus the high she was on made her tipsy. "Hey!" She said and fell back onto the couch, causing her and Collins to burst into a fit of laughter.

Mrs. Jefferson watched as the two laughed. "What is so funny!?" She furiously asked.

Maureen and Collins answered by laughing some more. Mrs. Jefferson looked back and forth between them, until her eyes fell on a familiar empty bottle. She walked over to the two and yanked the bottle from Collins, reading the label.

"Hey!" She yelled. "This was mine! Do you know how hard it was for me to get this?"

"Sucks doesn't it?" Maureen bitterly asked.

"How mature!" Mrs. Jefferson spat and then stormed towards the master bedroom.

"I think she's pissed." Collins chuckled and took a long hit from his joint.

Maureen laughed. "Good! Bitch deserves it."

Two seconds later Mrs. Jefferson stormed out of her room. "All my clothes smell like smoke!"

"Yeah…we were smoking a few cigarettes in there early…" Maureen said like it was nothing. "Sorry." She shrugged and stuffed a handful of chips in her mouth.

"I can't believe this!" Mrs. Jefferson shouted and stormed back into the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Joanne walked into the apartment, hoping what her mother had told her wasn't true, but there Maureen and Collins were, smoking up and laughing at nothing. She angrily slammed the door shut, the loud sound causing Maureen and Collins to jolt up.

"Pookie?" Maureen questioned, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at work."

Mrs. Jefferson smiled as she opened the door, getting ready to watch the fight between her daughter and Maureen.

"Collins I think you should leave." Joanne said through gritted teeth.

Collins stood up, "But Maureen and I were-"

"Go home now!" Joanne yelled, causing Collins to flinch.

"Yes ma'am!" Collins nodded and sent Maureen a look of sympathy. "Good luck Mo." On his way out he stopped next to Joanne, taking in a deep breath before asking, "You're not going to tell Angel are you? She is a sweet and kind person who never yells, and loves me very much, but she hates when I cause trouble..."

"Go home." Joanne said, not making eye contact.

"Okay." Collins squeaked, and bolted for the door, not looking back once.

Maureen slowly stood up from the couch, nervously playing with her fingers. "Joanne I know you're mad, but before you start to yell I just want to say-"

"What have I told you about smoking in the house?" Joanne irritably asked, not giving Maureen a chance to talk.

"I know but-"

"Maureen!" Joanne said firmly. "What have I told you? What have I told you about smoking that shit at all!? And cigarettes? I thought you quit?"

"And drinking again." Mrs. Jefferson chimed in with a smirk, holding her empty wine bottle in the air. "I seriously think she has a drinking problem Joanne."

Joanne glared at her mother, her eyes shifting back to Maureen, watching as the diva's lips formed into a pout. "Don't you pout at me! It's not going to work. I came home from work because I hear you're doing drugs, and having a little party here in the apartment! You're little pout isn't going to work on me!"

The drama queen sighed, trying her hardest to force out tears, knowing Joanne was a sucker for watery eyes. That plus the pout was golden for her. "I'm sorry…" She softly said. "I was being immature trying to get back at your mom for what she did to me yesterday."

"It was immature." Joanne scolded. "I thought we were done with your little disgusting habits of smoking up? And you know what I think you should stop drinking for a little while."

"Joanne!" Maureen whined. "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is this!" Joanne yelled, directing it to both Maureen and her mother. "I realize you two don't like each other, but it is going to stop! It hasn't even been a full week and already I'm being called out of the office early to come deal with you two! You guys are acting like a bunch of kids!" She eyed her mom. "Come on! You're my own mother, and I'm acting like yours! Grow up and act your age, have respect for my life and the love of my life!"

Maureen smirked, sticking her tongue out at Mrs. Jefferson.

"And you!" Joanne shouted pointing at Maureen, causing Maureen to cringe. "It's time you grew up too! I'm not your babysitter or mother either, I'm your girlfriend so please respect my life and the one who raised me, because with out her I wouldn't be here. And if I catch or hear about you smoking weed again I will figure out a way to punish you."

"Can I still drink?" Maureen quietly asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Joanne said and turned to leave. "I'm going back to work, when I get back I expect this awful smell to be out of my apartment. And I want you two to write an apology letter to each other."

"Joanne what do you think this is school?" Mrs. Jefferson laughed. "Plus you're my daughter, you can't make me do-"

"It's either that or you're out." Joanne cut her off.

"Okay." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"I'll be home at six." Joanne said, and left with out another word.

Maureen and Mrs. Jefferson stood in an awkward silence, until finally Mrs. Jefferson cleared her throat and eyed Maureen.

"Way to go you made her give us homework." Mrs. Jefferson spat.

"Who cares about the homework, because of your big mouth I might not be able to drink another beer for while." Maureen sulked.

"You started it." Mrs. Jefferson said. "You and your little homeless friend."

"He's not homeless." Maureen argued. "And you started it yesterday."

Mrs. Jefferson crossed her arms. "You started it."

"You started it!" Maureen yelled while she ran to her room.

They both slammed their bedroom doors shut, the apartment filling with silence, until at the same time, they both yelled, "You started it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where is she?" Maureen said with fret as she paced back and forth in front of the door. "She's almost three hours late." She turned her attention towards Mrs. Jefferson. "She said she was coming home at six right?"

Mrs. Jefferson nodded, trying to stay calm. "Yes…maybe she had to stay late and catch up on work. She did leave during the day to come home. Maybe she fell behind."

"Ugh!" Maureen angrily fumed. "This is _your_ fault. Why did you have to call her, you made her mad!"

"My fault?" Mrs. Jefferson asked in shock. "You're the one who was doing drugs."

"Okay, let's just put the arguing aside for just a second." Maureen said and closed her eyes to try and think. "I think we should go look for her."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mrs. Jefferson agreed as she pulled on her coat.

Before the two could leave, the phone began to ring.

"Maybe that's her!" Maureen said and dashed for the phone. Mrs. Jefferson sat back and watched as Maureen talked, until finally she said bye to whoever it was and hung up.

"Was that her?" Mrs. Jefferson asked with hope. "Is she okay?"

"It was my friend Mimi." Maureen said with amusement in her voice. "Joanne is at The Life Café."

"What's that?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"It's where we hang out…Joanne is drunk!" Maureen laughed. "Mimi and Angel are bringing her home right now."

"My daughter is not drunk…Joanne doesn't do stuff like that." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"I'm afraid she does." Maureen smirked. "It's quite entertaining too."

Maureen and Mrs. Jefferson sat impatiently in the living room, waiting for Joanne to arrive home. The TV was on, but neither one of them were paying attention, they were too busy thinking about Joanne. Twenty minutes later, a loud bang on the door caused them to bolt up.

They both ran to the door. Maureen looked through the peep-hole to see Mimi and Angel huddled over Joanne who was on the ground. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hey!" Joanne shouted with delight. "You got the door open!"

"Chica shhh." Angel said, "You're in an apartment building people will get mad."

"Oh…" Joanne said and put her finger up to her mouth. "Shhh."

"How much did she drink?" Maureen asked with enjoyment in her voice.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." Mrs. Jefferson bitterly replied.

Mimi and Angel both hoisted the lawyer up. Angel steadied her, while Mimi went to talk to Maureen.

"We found her like this." Mimi giggled. "Well we are guilty of giving her some shots of tequila, but she was drunk all on her own, bitching about you two." She said pointing between Maureen and Mrs. Jefferson. "I don't know what you two did…but she was pissed, until we got the tequila in her. Now she is just having the time of her life!"

"Shhh!" Joanne scolded towards Mimi, and began to tiptoe into the apartment. "You'll make everyone maaaad."

"She's a fun drunk; we should get her drunk more often." Mimi suggested.

Angel giggled as she followed Joanne into the apartment, making sure the lawyer didn't fall.

"I can't believe this." Mrs. Jefferson rolled her eyes.

"Mom?" Joanne asked her eyes went wide, and she jumped behind Angel. "Oh no! Don't let her see me; she has_ never_ seen me drunk before!"

"Too late chica." Angel giggled, "You're busted."

"Shhh, if I don't move, maybe she won't see me." Joanne whispered.

"Joanne honey, I can see you." Mrs. Jefferson said. "You're twenty-nine; you don't have to hide your drunken self from me."

"I knew you'd understand." Joanne cheered and threw her arms around her mom.

"Okay…" Mrs. Jefferson said and unsurely patted Joanne's back.

Joanne soon pulled away, her eyes on Angel and Mimi. "Thanks for taking me home, I really-" Her sentence fell short when she finally noticed Maureen was in the room. "Hello…" She smirked and walked up to Maureen, her fingers tracing up her arm. "We are totally going to get you naked later."

"I don't think she's mad at me anymore." Maureen smirked.

"Wait until she sobers." Mimi said. "I'd take advantage of this if I were you."

"Let's take advantage of Maureen." Joanne suggested pulling the diva close, her hands instantly finding the diva's ass giving it a hard squeeze, causing Maureen to squeak. "Maureen has such a nice bum…you guys want to feel?"

"Oh my God, yuck!" Mrs. Jefferson spat.

Angel and Mimi giggled.

"Well it's true." Joanne said, resting her head on Maureen's shoulder. "Isn't that right baby?"

"I guess." Maureen giggled, wrapping her arms around Joanne.

"Okay, we're going to get going." Angel said, grabbing Mimi's hand. "Good luck with her."

"Bye." Maureen waved. "Thanks for bringing her home safely."

"Anytime honey." Angel replied and her and Mimi skipped out the door.

"Bye guys!" Joanne excitedly said watching as the two left the apartment, and then lowered her head back on Maureen's shoulder. She nuzzled the diva's neck and sighed.

"Maureen?" Joanne whimpered.

"Yeah Pookie?" Maureen smirked pulling her closer.

"I have barf in my stomach." Joanne said.

"What do you mean?" Maureen asked pushing Joanne slightly away.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Joanne said.

"Okay…okay." Maureen said, and quickly guided her to the bathroom.

"I'll get her some water." Mrs. Jefferson said.

When Mrs. Jefferson entered the bathroom, she found Joanne huddled over the toilet, while Maureen rubbed her back.

"I hate throwing up." Joanne whined.

"Just let it all out, you'll feel _much _better." Maureen assured her.

"Here." Mrs. Jefferson said, handing Maureen a bottle of water.

Maureen reached out and took it, then handed it to Joanne. Joanne took a sip and swished it around her mouth, and then spit it out in the toilet.

"Are you okay now?" Maureen asked.

Joanne shook her head. "No…I think more is coming."

"How much did you drink?" Maureen asked while biting back a laugh, watching as the lawyer threw up some more.

"Oh God…" Joanne sighed, and slowly lowered to the ground. Maureen sank to the ground with her leaning against the wall.

"Come here Pookie." Maureen said with her arms open. Joanne quickly crawled in between Maureen's legs, resting her head on the diva's chest. "Anymore coming up?" She asked while her arms circled around the lawyer's back, protectively holding her.

"No." Joanne softly answered, her eyes slipping shut. "But let's just lay in here for a few more minutes just in case."

"Okay." Maureen said, kissing the top of her head.

Mrs. Jefferson watched the whole scene. She tried her hardest to hold back a smile, but she couldn't help but be pleased with how Maureen was taking care of her daughter.

"I'll be out here if you need me." Mrs. Jefferson said, and left the room.

Ten minutes later, after Joanne emptied her stomach for the last time, Maureen helped escort her to bed. She helped her get changed, and then carefully laid her in bed, covering her with the blanekt.

"So that's why I never drink." Joanne mumbled.

Maureen couldn't help but laugh, while she ran her fingers over her forehead. "Sleep it off; you'll be fine in the morning."

"I have work in the morning." Joanne whimpered.

"Call in sick." Maureen suggested.

"I can't…"Joanne huffed and rolled over, mumbling something Maureen couldn't understand.

"Go to sleep pookie." Maureen said, kissing the lawyer on the cheek.

The diva smiled at her girlfriend, before shutting the light off, and leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"She's sleeping now." Maureen informed Mrs. Jefferson.

Mrs. Jefferson nodded. "I think we should call truths."

"What?" Maureen asked.

"Joanne was so mad at us, she went out and got wasted, that is not something my daughter would normally do. I don't like seeing her like this." Mrs. Jefferson said, looking Maureen straight in the eyes. "I say we learn to like each other…or at least pretend until I go home."

Maureen thought about it, and then nodded in agreement. "Alright I agree."

"So we're going to try and get along for Joanne's sake?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Maureen stuck out her hand, "For Joanne." She said, and the two of them shook on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joanne trudged out of the bedroom around ten the next morning. Her hands were digging into her eyes, and her hair was a mess.

"Morning pookie!" Maureen chirped. "You staying home today?"

"No." Joanne bitterly answered. "I'm going in after lunch. I'm going to go get a shower in."

"Hi kitten!" Mrs. Jefferson smiled as Joanne passed her on the way to the master bedroom.

Joanne mumbled something and kept walking. She quickly found the clothes she wanted to wear, grabbed some towels, and hopped in the shower.

"Is she moody because she is hung over? Or because she is still mad at us?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know."

After Joanne finished getting ready, she came into the kitchen and began making herself a lunch. Maureen eyed Mrs. Jefferson and they both shrugged, not sure if Joanne was still angry about the day before. Maureen took in a deep breath and let it out, and then went into enemy territory.

"Hey-"

"Thank you." Joanne interrupted the diva. "For taking care of me last night. I didn't mean to get so drunk…I'm sorry."

"No problem." Maureen smiled. "Everyone is allowed to get drunk."

Mrs. Jefferson soon entered, and Joanne sighed. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night mom."

"It's okay dear." Mrs. Jefferson said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better." Joanne said. "Still a little bitter with how you two behaved the other day, but if you promise me that you'll try and at least make an attempt to get along, it will make me happy."

"We promise." Mrs. Jefferson and Maureen both said at the same time.

Joanne eyed the both of them unsurely, but nodded in approval and then proceeded to pick up her briefcase. "Alright. I'll be home around six…for real this time. Have a good day, and don't call me if you're arguing, I'm not in the mood to deal with it."

"Okay, bye pookie." Maureen said and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Joanne reciprocated the kiss, then waved to her mother, and was out the door.

Maureen soon pulled on her coat. "I'm leaving too. It will make it easier for us to not fight."

"Good idea." Mrs. Jefferson smiled.

Maureen simply waved and left the apartment.

Instead of going to work, Joanne jumped in her car and headed to her home, hoping her dad was there this time. A half hour later she pulled into the driveway, and jumped out of the car and headed for the door, knocking loudly before letting herself in.

"Dad?" Joanne called out, looking around the open space. "Dad it's me…Joanne." She said as she headed for the study, which was a likely place for Mr. Jefferson to be.

"Joanne!?" Her father called out with fret. "Is your mother with you?" He asked as he raced down the stairs and turned his daughter around.

"You don't know?" Joanne asked.

"Don't know what?" Mr. Jefferson asked with worry. "Almost all her stuff is gone. We had a fight the night before I left for a business trip, and I come home and find she's gone."

"She's living with Maureen and me now." Joanne said. "But you have to take her back. I'm not sure if I can handle another Maureen and mom fight."

"She's with you?" Mr. Jefferson asked unsurely.

"Yeah." Joanne said. "What did you two fight about anyways? Maybe I can help."

"She didn't tell you?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"She said it was about money, and work, that's all she told me." Joanne said, noticing the concern in her father's eyes. "Was there something else?"

"Uh no." Mr. Jefferson quickly answered. "But kitten…please tell her to come back. I don't want to stay in this big house by myself…I love her."

"I will." Joanne quietly said, and pulled her dad into a hug. "I'll talk to her tonight."

The two stayed in a quiet comfortable hug for a minute, Joanne pondering why her mother would just up and leave her father with out his knowledge. It just didn't seem right for her parents to fight like this.

Later that night Joanne arrived home to open arms, as in Maureen's open arms which smothered her in a giant hug.

"Hi pookie!" She chirped. "Guess what!?"

Joanne didn't say anything, and instantly wrapped her arms around Maureen and held on tight. She didn't know why, but she needed to feel the comfort. Maureen's excitement quickly toned down a notch, sensing Joanne wasn't in much of a happy mood.

"You okay Joanne?" Maureen asked, and pulled the lawyer a little closer.

"I'm fine." Joanne weakly smiled and kissed Maureen's temple, before detangling herself from the diva, and heading for the spare bedroom, but before she made it there, her mother stopped her.

"Joanne good you're home!" Mrs. Jefferson smiled. "I made us reservations for that really expensive restaurant. You know the one that's hard to get into?"

"I'm not really hungry." Joanne said and headed for the bedroom.

"Maureen is invited!" Mrs. Jefferson called out. "We're getting along now."

"I don't think she's mad about us fighting anymore. It's something else." Maureen said and hurried off after Joanne, leaving a bewildered Mrs. Jefferson alone.

"Pookie?" Maureen called out, while slowly entering the room. "Talk to me."

"He looked so sad." Joanne softly said her back against the headboard.

"Who?" Maureen asked as she cautiously sat on the bed next to Joanne.

"My father." Joanne said. "I didn't go to work today. I went and talked to him. He had no idea my mom left. He was on a business trip, she didn't even leave a note, she just up and left him. It's weird…I never seen them fight like this."

"Do you think there is more to the fight?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know." Joanne sighed, and rolled over so her head was resting on Maureen's shoulder. "I don't even want to think about it right now. It's only Tuesday and I'm already stressed out."

"Sorry." Maureen said, rubbing the lawyer's arm soothingly. "I'm part of that stress." She then smiled. "It's not just me though, you're mother is apart of it too."

Joanne lightly laughed. "Sure blame it on my mother."

"We're trying not to fight now." Maureen said. "It's hard, but we're trying."

"I know." Joanne said, nuzzling Maureen's neck, before getting up. "I'm going to go talk to my mom."

Maureen sighed; a little irritated her time alone with Joanne was done. "Okay."

Joanne walked out into the living room where her mother was reading a book. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Okay mom, I want a simple answer. Dad had no idea you left, so tell me the truth, is there more to this fight then what you really said?"

Mrs. Jefferson closed her book, totally caught off guard by the question. "Joanne how do you-"

"I went and talked to him today." Joanne said. "He was worried sick about you mom! You just up and left him with out so much as a note. Do you plan on going back to him?"

"I don't know yet." Mrs. Jefferson said tears stinging her eyes.

"Well either tell me what's going on, or figure out what you're going to do, because you can't live here forever." Joanne said and waited for her mother to explain.

"Joanne I…" Mrs. Jefferson began, but stopped. "I'll be out of here by the end of the week."

"Fine." Joanne said with her arms crossed over her chest, and she quickly stormed back to her room, just as Maureen was coming out.

"Is everything okay?" Maureen asked.

"Mind your own business." Mrs. Jefferson bitterly replied, and headed for the master bedroom.

Maureen pouted and crossed her arms as both bedroom doors slammed. "Women!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maureen sat on the big comfy couch in the living room, her feet up on the coffee table, her eyes glued to the TV. She was in a state of pure relaxation that is until Mrs. Jefferson walked out of her bedroom.

"Is Joanne home?" She asked.

"She's at work." Maureen replied with out taking her eyes off of the TV.

"So is this what you do all day?" Mrs. Jefferson bitterly asked. "Sit at home while Joanne makes the money to pay for the cable your lazy ass watches all day?"

Maureen's face fell into a frown. She shut off the TV, and slowly sat up straight, her head turning to face the mother of her girlfriend. "What is your problem?"

"You." Mrs. Jefferson blurted.

Maureen sighed. "Okay I thought we went over this? Weren't we going to try and get along for Joanne's sake?"

"Well I take it back; I'm out of the deal." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"Why?" Maureen asked, angrily standing up. "Why do you hate me _so_ much? What did I ever do besides love your daughter?"

"You…you..." Mrs. Jefferson stuttered, her mouth gaping open.

"Yah that's right." Maureen nodded with a smirk. "Nothing. You're just mad because she's all grown up and independent and you don't want to take it out on her, so you take it out on the girlfriend, hoping you can drive me away, so she'll came back to your loving mothering arms. Well I got news for you missy…it isn't going to work this time around. Joanne is dating me now, a hardcore diva, who doesn't take shit from no one!"

"I'm happy Joanne is in love." Mrs. Jefferson said with annoyance. "She's happy. I'm just upset she's in love with you!"

Maureen sighed. "But why!? Please tell me so we can just settle whatever is bugging you."

"You're a fucking cheat!" Mrs. Jefferson exclaimed, her veins pumping with fury.

"That hurt." Maureen said her body sinking to the couch.

"Well it's true." Mrs. Jefferson said. "You cheated on that Mark filmmaker guy, and not only with Joanne. I heard stories about you Maureen and I do not approve of you with my daughter, you're only going to hurt her in the end."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "You screw up once, and you never live it down do you?"

"You brought it on yourself." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"I love Joanne." Maureen said. "I would _never_ do anything to break her heart, because I know she loves me too."

Mrs. Jefferson eyed the ground and then sat on the couch across from Maureen. "Well can I ask you something personal?"

"I guess." Maureen said.

"Why did you cheat on the filmmaker guy?"

Maureen fell back against the couch, her hand running through her hair. "Okay…fine." She sighed letting out a breath. "Have you ever been so in love you shake when you know you're going to see that person, or have you ever lost your breath at the first sight of them, become nervous at the sound of their voice over the phone, smile uncontrollably at the touch of their hand, and all of a sudden become really giddy? Your stomach floods with butterflies, your hands start to become really clammy, and you actually have doubt that the person you are with is just a person of your imagination, until they kiss you for the first time sending tingles up your spine, and their lips make it all real…and it's kind of like you're floating on air and you're stuck in some cheesy romantic movie because you can't believe someone so wonderful has walked into your life?"

Mrs. Jefferson slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"I never felt like that with Mark." Maureen quietly said. "He never gave me a reason to fall in love with him. He was always watching me through that damn camera. He was and is a great friend, but once you're his girlfriend it's all different…it's like you're not a friend anymore…you're just his prize trophy; it was like he didn't have to care about you anymore because he had you. With Joanne…" Maureen smiled happiness in her eyes. "It's different, different from anyone I ever been with. She's not just with me because I'm good looking; she's with me for me. She listens to me, she can tell when I'm sad just by talking to her over the phone, even if I try and cover up my feeling with a smile she still knows when I'm in a bad mood. Nothing gets past her and she won't allow it to slide until she knows I'm feeling better. She's caring, and I'm not only _just_ her girlfriend I'm her friend too. Sometimes I don't even feel like I deserve her."

"So why didn't you just break up with Mark if you weren't happy with him?" Mrs. Jefferson asked. "Why cheat on him?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know it was easier going behind his back. Plus he didn't really even notice me…I could have made out with someone in front of him and he wouldn't even have looked twice. Joanne…she notices _everything_."

"You still broke his heart." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"Trust me…he wasn't that sad." Maureen said a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"So the butterflies in your stomach, the shaking clammy hands, the shortness of breath…have you felt that feeling before?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"With Joanne." Maureen smirked. "I still get tingles when she kisses me."

Mrs. Jefferson couldn't help but actually smile at Maureen's sincere words. Maureen stayed silent for a moment, before bring her gaze back to Mrs. Jefferson. "So…why the sudden question?"

Mrs. Jefferson's look fell to the ground, tears stinging her eyes. "Promise you won't tell Joanne…it would kill her."

Maureen sat up, the sadness in the older woman's voice not going unnoticed. "Tell her what?"

"I walked in on my husband with another woman." Mrs. Jefferson said. "In our own bed."

"Oh…" Maureen said in a whisper.

"This is why I hate you so much." Mrs. Jefferson continued. "If you cheated on your ex-boyfriend, it shouldn't be that hard for you to cheat on Joanne. And the pain of heart break isn't that easy to mend. I want to protect my daughter from that…so I wanted to get rid of you so she doesn't have to go through what I'm going through."

"She will never go through that." Maureen assured her. "Trust me. The thought of even being in bed with someone other than Joanne kills me." She sat forward on the couch. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"No you're not." Mrs. Jefferson said. "You're laughing on the inside. You hate me remember. And now that I heard your reason for cheating on that Mark guy, I know my husband doesn't love me."

Maureen rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the couch next to the now crying woman. "Listen…just because you caught him once, doesn't me he doesn't love you. Have you even talked to him about it?"

"No." She sniffled and shook her head. "But what other reason would he have done it, unless he didn't love me?"

"Maybe he doesn't think you love him anymore." Maureen said. "Go talk to him. You guys can still work this out…that's if you still love him."

"I don't know anymore." Mrs. Jefferson sobbed. "I'm just so confused; I don't even want to look at him."

"Talk to him." Maureen suggested. "That's another reason why Mark and I split up. He knew about my cheating way before I met Joanne…he brought it up once with me and that was it…which showed me he didn't care enough to put a stop to it. If he cared, he would have yelled at me, or banned me from going out at night with out him…he would have tried anything, but he did nothing."

"I don't want to." Mrs. Jefferson said her face buried in her hands. "God why am I even talking to _you_ about this?" She stood up and headed for her room. "I want to be alone."

"Whatever you want." Maureen said and moved back to the other couch.

Mrs. Jefferson wiped her eyes and stormed for her bedroom, but before she entered, she stopped and played with her fingers nervously. "I just have one more question."

"What's that?" Maureen asked.

"If you love Joanne as much as you say you do, then why do you flirt with other people in front of her?"

Maureen smiled, "Because if she gets pissed off at me and acts jealous, then I know she is still paying attention to me and still loves me."

Mrs. Jefferson simply nodded and headed into her room, only to pop her head out one more time.

"Maureen…can you not tell Joanne about this. I don't want her to know about what her father did…it would upset her too much."

Maureen nodded. "As long as you don't tell her about all that cheesy stuff I just told you."

"Okay deal…for real this time."

"You know you're going to have to tell her sooner or later though right?" Maureen asked. "She's going to know something is up."

"I know." Mrs. Jefferson said. "And you know you're going to have to tell Joanne you love her…I think she doubts it sometimes."

Maureen's face fell a little, but she cleared it up with a smile, and watched as Mrs. Jefferson walked into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yuck! I hate this chapter...Maureen seems so OOC. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I want to see Joanne." Mrs. Jefferson suddenly spoke out of nowhere, startling the diva out of her nap on the couch.

"What?" Maureen asked a little confused. "She's at work."

"So I want to see her." Mrs. Jefferson said. "I want to tell her what's going on with her father and me."

"Why don't you wait until she comes home?" Maureen asked.

"I want to talk to her before her father does." Mrs. Jefferson replied, and crossed her arms, impatiently tapping her foot. "Well…come on."

"Why do I have to go?" Maureen asked annoyed she was awoken from her sleep.

"Because, you'll be good if she's upset, you can comfort her." Mrs. Jefferson said. "She might be mad at me."

Maureen huffed and buried her face in her hands. "Fine! Let's go."

The two of them headed out onto the streets, both of them trying to hail down a cab, which was not working in their favor.

"There are like over hundred cabs in New York City, you think one would stop for us!" Mrs. Jefferson furiously stated.

Maureen nodded and soon a smile hit her lips. "I have an idea. Follow me."

Mrs. Jefferson eyed the diva with confusion, but she followed along with the diva anyways. Soon they were in the parking garage of the apartment building, and with a giant grin Maureen pulled a cover off of her motorcycle.

"Tada!" Maureen brightly said. "We can weave in and out of traffic with this. It will be way faster than taking a taxi."

"I'm not getting on that thing." Mrs. Jefferson said with disgust.

"Oh come on, your daughter rides it all the time with me." Maureen said. "It's safe trust me."

Mrs. Jefferson backed away from the bike, while Maureen held out a helmet.

"Come on…" The diva taunted. "You want to see Joanne don't you…well what if Mr. Jefferson is on his way to her office right now. If we take my bike there is no doubt that we will beat him there."

"Fine!" Mrs. Jefferson said grabbing the helmet from Maureen's hands. "This thing is going to ruin my hair."

"You'll have the messy curls looks just like me!" Maureen smiled and climbed on the motorcycle, revving it up.

Shortly after Maureen was happily driving her motorcycle in and out of traffic, while Mrs. Jefferson tightly wrapped her arms around Maureen holding on for dear life.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die." Mrs. Jefferson chanted over and over again, her eyes firmly shut.

All Maureen could do was laugh at the response. "We're almost there."

True to her word, five short minutes later Maureen pulled up in front of Joanne's building and parked her motorcycle.

"I'm alive!" Mrs. Jefferson smiled as she checked over her body.

"Yup! Now come on." Maureen said and the two headed into the building, and towards Joanne's office.

Joanne was sitting at her desk sorting through paper work, until she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and a smile was quickly on her face.

"Honeybear, what are you doing here?" Joanne asked and stood up to greet her girlfriend.

"Your mom wanted to see you." Maureen said and wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist. "We got here by motorcycle!" Maureen giggled and gasped with excitement.

Joanne's eyes went wide. "You took my mother on that thing!?"

Maureen shrugged pulling Joanne close, placing a kiss on her lips. "She wanted to get here fast."

"Where is she?" Joanne asked.

"Fixing her hair in the bathroom." Maureen answered. "So let's take advantage of this alone time." Maureen whispered and began placing kisses along Joanne's neck.

"Joanne?" Mrs. Jefferson called out.

Maureen sighed and pulled away from Joanne. "I'll leave you two alone." With that Maureen left Joanne's office and shut the door.

"Mom what's up?" Joanne asked. "Is something wrong, you came here by motorcycle with Maureen."

"Uh yes." Mrs. Jefferson said. "I have to tell you something about your father."

"What about dad?" Joanne asked.

"Have a seat dear." Mrs. Jefferson said pointing to the chair behind Joanne's desk.

Once they were both seated, Mrs. Jefferson began telling Joanne about Mr. Jefferson cheating, and why she hated Maureen, and other stuff. They were in the office for almost an hour in a half before Mrs. Jefferson came out with puffy red eyes.

Maureen slowly stood up, tossing the magazine she was reading down. "So…"

"Joanne's a little upset." Mrs. Jefferson said. "I think she's a little confused."

Maureen nodded and walked passed Mrs. Jefferson heading for the office, where out of nowhere she was attacked with a hug.

"It's okay Joanne." Maureen said pulling the lawyer close. "They'll talk this over."

"I can't believe my dad would do something like that." Joanne sobbed hiding her facing on Maureen's shoulder.

"Kitten?"

Joanne's head shot up, her eyes falling on her father.

"Get out!" Joanne yelled, her grip tightening on Maureen.

"Honey please, you have to listen to me." Mr. Jefferson said. "It only happened once."

"Why don't all three of you talk?" Maureen suggested. "I'll tell your secretary to cancel any client meetings you had today, and you guys can talk this over as a family."

"Can we please?" Mr. Jefferson asked, hope in his eyes.

"Do it Joanne." Maureen said running her fingers through the lawyer's hair. "Don't let your family fall apart."

Joanne wiped some tears away but nodded. "Fine."

Maureen was once again sitting outside Joanne's office, while the Jefferson's were behind the closed door, trying to work things out. A half hour later Joanne walked out of her office and sat next to Maureen.

"They're talking alone now." Joanne said resting her head on Maureen's shoulder. "Some week this turned out to be huh?"

Maureen smirked. "At least we know why your mom hates me. How'd it go in there?"

Joanne shrugged. "My dad said he cheated because he was drunk, my mom threw a book at him, they argued, and then I left the room."

"Everything will be fine." Maureen said kissing the top of Joanne's head. They both stayed silent for a moment, until Maureen took in a shaky breath and let it out." Uh Joanne?"

"Yeah?" Joanne asked while lifting her head to eye the diva.

"You know…you know I love you right?" Maureen asked a bit nervously.

"Of course I know." Joanne smiled intertwining their fingers together. "You know I love you right?"

"I know." Maureen smirked.

"Where's this coming from?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know, but I love you." She said and leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that sent tingles through her spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First of all thank you for all the encouraging reviews! Hugs you all!**

**Second of all, I'm not going to show the Mrs. and Mr. Jefferson argument...I'll just talk about what's going. **

**Anyways...I think there is going to be about 1 or 2 more chapters left...this story didn't turn out the way i had hoped it would, and i just want to end it soon. **

**Again thanks for all the reviews! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that day after the Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson argument, the three girls were back at home. Mrs. Jefferson didn't say a word and retreated into her room, while Joanne laid on the couch with a book to try and center out after hearing about what her father had done. Maureen was lying with Joanne, her body half on the lawyer, her head on her shoulder, and her arm draped over her stomach sound asleep.

A while later Mrs. Jefferson came out of her bedroom, and headed for the living room, sitting on the coffee table across from Joanne. "Joanne can we talk?"

Joanne set her book down and then motioned towards the diva in her arms. "I can't really go anywhere."

"That's okay, I'll make it short." Mrs. Jefferson said, and began right away with what she had to say. "So your father and I discussed it, and we are going to see a marriage counselor."

"Is that what you want?" Joanne asked. "Because I'm on your side one hundred percent mom. After hearing what dad did…" Joanne shook her head trying to form words, but her mother stopped her.

"It's okay Joanne." Mrs. Jefferson smiled. "He hurt me…but I…" Tears left her eyes, her throat choking up, "I still love him. I want to work this out. And I don't want you to be mad at him. He did it because I was drifting away from him, we hardly talked anymore."

"But that's no excuse." Joanne said getting angry, but calmed down so she didn't wake Maureen.

"I know." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Don't worry about us we'll work this out."

"But I am worried, you're my parents." Joanne said, her own tears stinging her eyes.

"It will be okay." Mrs. Jefferson said with a reassuring smile. "I'm moving back home tomorrow, that's a start."

"You are?" Joanne asked surprised, her eyebrows rising.

"Yeah it's either work on my marriage, or stick around so Maureen can kill me in my sleep."

Joanne lowly laughed. "I think she is getting used to you. She let you ride on the back of her motorcycle."

"Which I will never do again." Mrs. Jefferson laughed. "The girl is crazy on that thing."

"She is crazy." Joanne smiled running her fingers through Maureen's hair. "And all mine."

Mrs. Jefferson smiled at the sight, and then stood up. "How about we go out for dinner tonight? You, Maureen and I? It is my last night here."

"Yeah that sounds good." Joanne nodded. "Be ready in an hour?"

"Okay." Mrs. Jefferson smiled.

Later that night, Maureen, Joanne and Mrs. Jefferson stood in a long line up trying to get a table for a restaurant.

"Why don't we just find another place to eat?" Joanne suggested.

"No this is a five star restaurant, we're getting in." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Trust me the food will be worth the wait."

"Okay." Joanne said and eyed Maureen who shrugged.

"As long as I don't have to pay, I'll wait." Maureen said, and began to look around, checking the restaurant out.

A few minutes later Joanne's face scrunched up with confusion, the touch of someone grabbing her backside annoying her.

"Maureen stop grabbing my ass, we're in a nice restaurant." Joanne whispered.

"I'm not." Maureen said, "My hands are in my pockets."

"Well then who is…?" Joanne turned her head to see a guy and his buddy's laughing. "Excuse me can you please keep your hands to yourself."

"How do you know it was me?" The guy laughed raising his hands in defense.

"Whatever." Joanne said and turned around, her arms wrapping around Maureen's arm.

"Ooo she's a lesbian." The guy taunted and his friends laughed, but Joanne ignored them.

"Just ignore them sweetie." Mrs. Jefferson said patting Joanne's shoulder. "We'll be seated soon."

A few minutes later Joanne sighed.

"He touching you again?" Maureen asked, and Joanne nodded and moved closer to the front of the line. Maureen turned around just in time to catch the guy touching her girlfriend, and she was _not_ happy. So she grabbed the guy's wrist and pushed him as hard as she could, causing him to stumble back into his group of friends. "Seriously stop!"

The guy caught his balance and stood tall. "The girlfriend strikes. What are you going to do turn me gay?"

Maureen balled her hands into fist, but before she could swing a punch, Mrs. Jefferson stepped in between them.

"I'll have you know, my daughter and husband are both high powered lawyer's, and I could have you sued for sexual harassment and discrimination. So the next time you try and harass my daughter think about that." Mrs. Jefferson said anger burning in her eyes.

The guy tightened his jaw and stepped forward so he was face to face with Mrs. Jefferson. "Aw…is mommy dearest a dyke too? Try and sue me bitch." He said and gave the older woman a shove.

"You asshole!" Maureen shouted and before anyone knew what was going on, Maureen threw a punch and knocked the guy to the ground. "No one gives my girlfriend's mother a hard time except me!"

"Maureen!" Joanne yelled both irritated and amused.

"That group right there!" The restaurant's manager called out. "Please leave now, or I'll call the cops."

"Come on lets go." Joanne said and grabbed Maureen's arm, pulling her out of the restaurant, her smiling mother behind them.

"Ow." Maureen said as she shook her hand, her lips forming a pout. "I hate punching guys; their jaw's hurt more than girls."

"Just keep walking before that guy comes out and tries to start more problems." Joanne said.

"Thanks Maureen." Mrs. Jefferson suddenly said. "For sticking up for me. Also the sight of that guy getting knocked to the ground by a girl was fun."

Maureen shrugged. "No problem. It was pretty cool watching you bitch him out."

Joanne couldn't help but smile at what she was hearing. "Oh my God is this a dream? Are you two actually getting along?"

"I guess we both found one thing in common." Maureen said wrapping her arm around the lawyer's shoulder. "We both love you."

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist, kissing her on the cheek. Mrs. Jefferson and Maureen shared a glance.

"Truce for real this time?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"For real." Maureen nodded with a smirk, their deal of getting along for real this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kind of cheesy eh? lol oh well**

**One more chapter...;) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maureen was sitting on the couch enjoying the silence of the apartment, while Joanne and Mrs. Jefferson were out and about. However just as the diva was about to drift off into a nice erotic dream, Joanne entered the apartment, jolting her awake by closing the door.

"Hey Honeybear." Joanne greeted, while straddling Maureen's things, also adding a quick peck on the lips.

Maureen was now fully awake, her arms quickly wrapping around Joanne's waist, her hands resting on her ass. "Hey." She glanced towards the door waiting for Mrs. Jefferson to walk in.

"She's at the house." Joanne answered before Maureen could ask. "She'll be back later to get the last of her things, and then it's back to just us two."

"Finally!" Maureen dramatically sighed throwing her hands in the air. "I miss our alone time. Did you know we haven't had sex in almost five days? I'm just about ready to die."

"Five days huh?" Joanne smirked tracing Maureen's jaw line. "You must be going crazy."

Maureen pouted with a nod. "I miss Candy and Ginger."

Joanne's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, her hands coming to a standstill under Maureen's chin, forcing the diva to look her in the eyes. "Who!?"

"The ladies." Maureen smirked.

Joanne crossed her arms, becoming a little annoyed. "And just what ladies are you talking about?"

Maureen giggled and pulled Joanne's arms away from her chest. "Your ladies."

"My-" Joanne stopped mid sentence kind of confused for a moment, until she followed Maureen's eyes and glanced down. "Oh…Maureen you named my breasts!?" She asked with a smirk, rather amused by her girlfriend.

"Uh huh." Maureen nodded and reached out, "This is Candy." Maureen said while playfully groping the lawyer's left boob, "And this is Ginger." Maureen stated now fondling both of them, her eyes finally landing back on Joanne's. "Joanne, meet the ladies."

"Nice to meet you, but I think we've met a long time ago." Joanne lightly laughed. "I have grown up with them most of my life."

Maureen couldn't help but laugh along; totally delighted Joanne was playing along with her. "They have said nice things about you." Maureen smirked while her fingers unbuttoned the lawyer's blouse. "They just don't like when you cover them up."

"Oh no…" Joanne asked and watched as Maureen opened her shirt to reveal her bra.

"I missed you two!" Maureen gasped and quickly buried her nose in the crack of Joanne's cleavage.

Joanne involuntarily moaned at the sudden move, her fingers wrapping in the drama queen's messy curls. Maureen nuzzled Joanne before slowly dragging the tip of her nose up the lawyer's chest, their eyes coming together. They shared a small smile before Joanne dipped her head down, capturing Maureen in a kiss.

"Guess who!?" Mrs. Jefferson unexpectedly called out, barging in the apartment, with five other people behind her.

Maureen groaned and pulled away from Joanne. "Why didn't we nail the door shut?"

"We'll continue this later honeybear." Joanne assured while she tried to button up her shirt before everyone could see her 'ladies'.

"Hey Mo!" Collins brightly said with Angel by his side. "Mrs. J and I actually managed to get along, and we made cookies!"

"And you had to bring them over right now?" Maureen sulked, and silently whimpered when Joanne climbed off of her.

"Oh…" Collins' face fell. "Were you two busy?"

Maureen nodded. "Kind of-"

"It's okay." Joanne cut her off with a smile. "Nothing we can't take care of later."

"Good." Mrs. Jefferson smiled. "Because Joanne look!" she cheerfully said while spinning around to show off her short purple skirt, and revealing top. "Your friends Angel and Mimi dressed me up."

Joanne gave her a once over, her eyes expending in surprise. She nudged Mimi in the side, "You guys couldn't have made the skirt a little longer?"

Mimi shrugged. "We did, she asked for it to be shorter."

"Trust us Joanne; she wanted me to go shorter." Angel whispered.

"Somebody's mother is an s-l-u-t." Roger snickered so only Joanne could hear, earning an elbow in the gut from Joanne. "Ow…" He groaned.

"You look…great mom." Joanne cautiously said.

"Thanks dear! It's to impress your father for when I go back home tonight." Mrs. Jefferson smiled, setting a tray of cookies on the kitchen table. "Anyone want some?"

Everyone gathered around the table, each helping themselves to a couple of cookies.

Mark smiled as he chewed his. "Wow…these are delicious." He smiled. "They are better than my mom's cookies."

"You are such a hon." Mrs. Jefferson said, pinching the filmmaker's cheek, causing everyone to stifle a laugh. "Well Joanne I hate to leave early, but I'm going to head home now." She said while giving her daughter a hug. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"Anytime." Joanne smiled.

Maureen and Mrs. Jefferson soon came face to face, awkwardly staring at each other. "Maureen…" Mrs. Jefferson smiled, putting out her hand.

Maureen surprisingly pulled the older woman into a hug. "Nice having you here." Everyone nearly gasped from shock.

"Okay…" Mrs. Jefferson said, pulling away from the diva. "See you kids later."

Joanne waved once last time before her mother left. Once she was gone she let out a deep breath. "Well that was one hell of a week."

"Tell me about it." Maureen said wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist. The couple soon eyed their friends not wanting to kick them out, but also not wanting them to stay.

Everyone else eyed each other, until Collins cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, let's leave these two lesbians alone."

Angel smirked and nodded. "Have fun chicas!"

"Yeah…" Roger said while he grabbed a whole bunch of cookies, Mimi dragging him away. "Have fun…"

Mark was the last one to leave, waving before shutting the door behind him.

"Finally!" Maureen said, "I'll go lock the door, you go get naked in the bedroom!"

"Okay!" Joanne said and quickly fled to the master bedroom, happy they were getting the king sized bed back, and each other.

After making sure the door was tightly shut and locked, Maureen ran to the bedroom, taking her shirt off on the way. "Ready or not here I come!"

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank You SO much for R&Ring! **


End file.
